


soft as hell

by smartpatrolmrdna



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: :) a lot of fluff and sexual musings, Feeding Kink, Husbands, M/M, chubby!LP, ffa drake, hope its still able to be enjoyed by the chubby!LP-loving masses, however i cant help being so inFATuated with this..., im really trying my hardest to not make this a kink fic i really am, im sorry guys it had to be done, no actual sex tho!, no beta... sad, not in this fic at least..., set around 10 years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartpatrolmrdna/pseuds/smartpatrolmrdna
Summary: we need chubby launchpad fanfic.. im not a great writer but someone needed to get this shit started im tired of waiting.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	soft as hell

He hadn't always been this chubby. Growing up he was a skinny lad who, in his young adult years, bulked up while learning to be a pilot. Only recently, in his early 40s, he put on the weight. And he doesn't really mind it, either, and neither does his husband, Drake. 

At night when they'd lay together, Drake would occasionally grab fistfuls of his stomach in his hands and squish them, claiming how much he loved it. This made Launchpad feel good about himself; he didn't mind outgrowing his old t-shirts and lucky jacket that much. 

However, when he first noticed that his clothes were getting a bit snug, he quietly freaked out and his confidence declined harshly. He'd keep his shirt on during sex, much to Drake's dismay, and stop himself from eating snacks and smaller meals. But nothing could really stop his changing figure, and two years later he had put on about thirty pounds. His belly hung slightly over his waistband and his shirts would ride up easier. 

One night in bed his husband grew tired of Launchpad's persistence to keep a shirt on, claiming, "I never see you without a shirt on anymore, LP, I miss it..."

This pricked at Launchpad, causing him to shrink further under his blanket and awkwardly admit to Drake his situation. 

"Oh, honey, there's nothing wrong! You think I haven't noticed? I kinda have a bit of a thing for it..." he teased. 

This caused the pilot to blush... heat setting in on his ears and cheeks. He hated to admit it, but one of the only reasons he's so ashamed of his gain is due to the fear of Drake not approving. Launchpad's always been a people pleaser, even to the point of it being unhealthy. This boosted his confidence a little bit, though.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Definitely," Drake assured, lifting his shirt up to his chest and gently leaving a trail of kisses across his husband's tummy.

Launchpad giggled and ran his fingers through Drake's hair, eliciting a moan from the smaller duck. "You're so hot," he whispered as he brought himself up to kiss Launchpad's chin. 

This caused the larger duck to smile as he cupped the other's chin. Drake sat on Launchpad's lap, foreheads pressed together as they made out. Launchpad's erection hardened, pushing against Drake's crotch, creating another moan. The smaller wrapped his arms around the other's pudgy waist and grabbed onto back rolls. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Drake lamented, "Beautiful... I could touch you forever."

"I was nervous you wouldn't like it."

"Are you kidding? I want more! The more of you the better!" he grinned. 

* * *

A year and twenty pounds later, Launchpad would only occasionally slip into self-disapproval. He was okay with himself, just went through moods. His belly fully hung over his waist now and had thicker thighs as well as a softer chest. It helped that he had his former muscly-figure underneath to accentuate his new chub and make him look softer. Drake lived for it. Every night he slept curled up next to his husband, gripping his sides. 

During his day-job, while incredibly bored, he would occasionally think about feeding his husband with various snacks until he was full, then providing the stuffed man with well-deserved belly rubs. Ugh. Launchpad's new figure was to-die for. After work Drake would ask him about his day and wish he'd mention a setback caused by his size.. like not being able to fit in his pilot's seat or reach over all the way for a switch on the dashboard or something. 

One day Launchpad told him that he accidentally beeped the horn in the limo because his belly pressed on the steering wheel and he had to pull his seat back. It was the best day of Drake's life. Immediately after dinner that night they had marathon sex. 

He didn't know he had this much of a thing for fat until he noticed Launchpad's gain a couple years ago. Since then, he couldn't think of his husband's previous figure when envisioning him. He was addicted! 

It was so sexy how he jiggled while on top, making Drake feel all small like he could be crushed. His thighs were thicker too, giving Drake more to hang on to while sucking his dick. It was amazing. Even when he was riding Launchpad, he never avoided grabbing onto his chest or belly, shaking it in his hands or trailing his fingers in between every roll to enjoy the full experience.

He sometimes thought about Launchpad gaining MORE weight, how amazing and decadent that would be. Cooking him huge meals, watching him quickly outgrow his clothes, seeing him get out of breath quicker, allowing him to laze around all day and make Drake bring him his snacks and drinks and whatnot, having to be on top the whole time during sex due to his breathlessness. 

Drake wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want, though. He's already perfectly soft, this is just an idea. A concept. A fantasy that he dreamed about at night. 

As Launchpad grew in size, Drake's culinary abilities grew, too. He made a nice breakfast almost everyday: yesterday's meal was powdered french toast with home fries and pancetta, the day before that it was pancakes with strawberries and sausage (and loads of syrup). Don't even get him started on how filling his dinners are, too, it's almost like a Sunday-family-dinner every night. Cheeseburgers, well-done steak, red beans and rice, homemade spaghetti alla carbonara is just some of this weeks menu.

Launchpad was aware of his husband's attempts at fattening him and he didn't really mind. He spent a good portion of his life buff or skinny, and, while still getting in hearty workouts with the adventures he accompanies Scrooge and his family on, he doesn't see the issue with getting chunkier. As long as he doesn't overdo it, he tells himself. _If it makes Drake happy, then it makes me happy, too._ _I am 45, anyway, this is bound to happen._

One day after work, Launchpad returned home to see Drake making burritos! His favorite! Coincidentally, Drake would also be getting good news that night: Launchpad was repairing the limo and tried scooting under the car but he couldn't fit, so he had to suck in and squeeze himself under to get to the spot he needed. He was so out of breath afterwards and had to take a break and called Della to help him with the rest of the car. The whole time he didn't feel a smidgen of embarrassment, the look of joy on his husband's face after he tells him this later instantly coming to his head.

Drake was over the moon hearing this and, yet again, had marathon sex. Launchpad attempted being on top and lasted one round, but was too beat after that. Poking fun at him, Drake called him a pillow princess. He wasn't too far off. 

Another time the pilot came home to tell Drake that he could no longer fit in his seat in the Sunchaser. A blesséd day. He spent his last hour at work repairing this, removing the armrests from the seat without having the whole thing collapse on him. He laughed, grasping at his sides and telling Drake that it was all his fault. Drake felt accomplished and oh so horny. 

About 60 pounds heavier than when he first met him, Drake couldn't help drooling over his partner's body. So soft with such a round stomach. Nice, thick thighs with flabby calves. His formerly rock-solid biceps were now pudgy and shook a bit whenever LP would move his arms. 

A large man that kept him warm in the winter months and ate all the food he made so there was no waste was all Drake could've ever wanted. _How am I so lucky?_

Going clothes shopping was irrelevant, now. He would always grow out of the clothes within a few months, anyway. But Drake didn't mind. Trying to save money, they didn't buy Launchpad any new clothes for a year, and by the end of this little experiment, he'd always have to pull down his shirts to cover up the bottom of his gut. It drove Drake insane! Every time he noticed him doing that he'd get horny, it was almost unhealthy. 

* * *

While he appreciated and enjoyed all of his partner's cooking, Launchpad's favorite was definitely dessert. Sometimes they'd just have cookies or donuts from the grocery store, but other times Drake would make cupcakes, brownies, or pies only for them to be consumed in one night. That's, of course, how he intended it, but it still seemed almost otherworldly. 

Nights after those big desserts were almost as sweet as the snack Drake made. Sex was for later, "aftercare" came first. They would sit on the couch together with old reruns of Darkwing Duck as ambience while Drake ran his hands all over his stuffed husbands belly to ease the pain.

After the pain would dwindle, Drake would climb onto Launchpad's lap and sensually make out for a while. Then the smaller would snuggle up next to Launchpad and they'd enjoy each other's warmth. 

The sex those nights were immaculate. 

* * *

This specific Saturday was special for them. They were both off from work and had no plans the whole day. A time for debauchery. 

Drake had baked Launchpad an entire chocolate cake in the afternoon and was waiting to feed it to him after dinner. Launchpad spent the whole day salivating, trying to sneak bites yet ultimately failing. 

"I don't want you to ruin your stomach for later!" Drake would scold. 

Launchpad complied, hurriedly eating the Caesar salad Drake had made for dinner as his thoughts would drift to the cake. No-- less the cake and more the feeling of his tiny husband seated on his lap, hand-feeding him the cake. More the feeling of satiation and the pain of a full belly. More the feeling of the divine sex they'd have later that night. Launchpad was already drooling, half-chub straining against his jeans. 

"Launchpad!" He snapped out of thought. "You have to finish your salad before dessert," Drake said in a mocking tone. 

The pilot just looked at him and nodded, shoveling spoonfuls into his mouth. 

"I'm done!" he proclaimed. 

Drake laughed, "Alright, now go over to the couch and prepare yourself, I'll be right there." 

Launchpad hurried over the the couch and unbuckled his belt, allowing his belly to flop down onto his thighs.

Drake appeared around the corner with the cake in his hands, wearing nothing but one of Launchpad's 3XL shirts. "I don't think you'll be able to fit into this by the end of the night, so I decided to take this for myself," he teased.

Launchpad groaned, motioning for Drake to come sit on his lap. "I love you, baby," he whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," Drake said, shoving a large chunk of cake into Launchpad's mouth. 

It took two hours until Launchpad tired. The cake wasn't totally finished, but only about a sixth of it remained. His face was smeared with chocolate as Drake stood up to put the remains in the refrigerator. Launchpad's hand was draped around the bulging part of his stomach in defeat: he was totally stuffed. 

"Come on, to the bedroom," Drake motioned for him to stand up.

"Uh.. no way that's happening," he scoffed. 

Drake stretched out his hand for his lover to use as leverage. It took him a few seconds to heave himself up off the couch and waddle into the bedroom. His lover watched with unbridled lust the whole time. 

"Lay down here," Drake cooed, "I'll treat you right." He first cleaned the chocolate off of Launchpad's beak and kissed his way down to his stomach. Feeling his husband's rock-hard stomach, he moaned "you're so full," and slowly rubbed his hands across it. Without gripping any fat, he jiggled Launchpad's belly to see the ripples. 

He grabbed at his rolls after he was sure Launchpad wouldn't vomit and shook them. After that, he lightly hit his stomach, the clapping sound greatly pleasing him, and rubbed both hands in circles on the opposite sides of his belly. 

"You're so beautiful, did you know that?" Drake mused.

"You seem to tell me that a lot..." he joked.

"It's 'cuz it's true! Seriously, nobody could look as sexy at 400 pounds as you do, honey."

"That's sweet, I'm glad you enjoy this."

"I'd be a fool for not," Drake said and kissed his husband deeply. He fell asleep on top of him that night and it was the coziest sleep of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> give me kudos and comments if u want more chubbyLP content. ill work on it being less kinky but i cant make any promises


End file.
